Cottonball Murder Quest
by Swagipede
Summary: This guy is sick of the shit he has to deal with. When he finally evolves, he takes his life into his own hands and sets himself on a road to destruction.
1. Crummy Beginnings

Chapter 1: Shitty Beginnings

Cottonee absolutely hated his life. He could hardly speak because of his own stupid cotton, he was out in the wild, and the wind was the worst thing Arceus ever decided was necessary. He was originally belonging to a trainer, along with his so-called friends, Petilil and Sewadle. He doubted he'd hate them if they actually allowed him to speak his mind, which he couldn't do if he tried. They were in the wild because Sewaddle thought she wanted to go adventuring, and the wind blew Cottonee near her. Petilil thought it was a horrible idea and Cottonee agreed, but nobody could see that. Sewaddle thought that the "majority ruled" and went off dragging her companions with her. They probably would have been found and returned to their trainer if it weren't for the fact that a massive wind picked up and blew Cottonee away. Petilil and Sewaddle had chased after him for quite the distance before he landed, and _he_ was to blame for venturing so far. He was infuriated, but they could hardly tell.

That had all been two years ago. In that time, Sewaddle had evolved twice, and was now Leavanny. The group went wherever the wind took Cottonee, which was distressing when he found a place he really liked. He had never had a wind quite as powerful as the first one, but a recent one came close. He had been blown, rolled, and practically tossed by the wind to the mouth of a cave. Petilil had been following him the entire time, begging him to return with her to Leavanny, as if he had the option.

"Oh!" she said as she arrived at the cave with him "You came here looking for a sun stone so we can evolve, didn't you?" Cottonee wanted to say no, but the thought of evolving into a Whimsicott was very appealing. He would surely have more control over his actions, and he would be able to speak his mind. He decided to just roll with it, and rolled into the cave, Petilil following happily behind him.

The cave was dark, but Petilil knew flash. When he thought about it, he would rather be exploring this cave with Petilil than Leavanny, for more reasons than flash. He had always had a little crush on Petilil. She was cute, kind, and innocent, even if she seemed so oblivious to him. Even still, he hated her. He hated her, he hated Leavanny, he hated his trainer for giving up on finding them, and most of all, he hated the wind. The wind was the reason for almost all of his suffering.

The two had been attacked several times in the cave, but it was nothing they couldn't handle. At last, Petilil thought she saw something twinkle in her light. When they had reached it, they were attacked by an Arbok who had made her nest around it. She lunged at them, her mouth wide open. She could have easily consumed one of them. Petilil grabbed Cottonee and jumped to the side, causing Arbok to sink her fangs into the hard stone. From there, Cottonee used Grass Whistle. The Arbok fell asleep, and Petilil scrambled to to source of the glimmer she saw. Surely enough, it was a sun stone.

"Can you believe it?" Petilil asked "We get to evolve now!"

 _No shit._ Cottonee thought. He was just as excited though. He was finally getting everything he had dreamed about. Petilil sort of grabbed the Sun Stone, and Cottonee did his best to hold on to it. He could feel it's power. It was warm, and the feeling was flowing into him. He could feel himself change. He had never been this happy in his entire life.

* * *

Whimsicott looked down at his body. It was glorious. He could move by methods other than rolling. He was sure he could resist the wind's pull. His face wasn't covered in awful fluff. He was ecstatic. He began to laugh. It started out as a chuckle, then into a triumphant roar. This startled Lilligant, who was inspecting her own new form.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing is funny!" Whimsicott loved the sound of his voice. "I'm just overjoyed that I'm finally free from that shitball I used to live as!"

"Really?" Lilligant was shocked. She had never thought of Cottonee as discontent, but then again, he kept to himself as much a s possible. "What was so bad being a Cottonee?"

"Everything! I couldn't enjoy anything at all! I had to deal with not being able to speak my mind or make any decisions by myself! If I tried to show one thing, you and Leavanny would do the complete opposite! And the wind! Oh, _the fucking wind!_ " Whimsicott got angrier and angrier just thinking about it, to the point where he was visibly enraged.

"Ar-are you alright?" Lilligant asked, but she knew the answer. She backed up, not knowing what Whimsicott might do. She was a foot taller, but she was better safe than sorry.

"You know what?" Whimsicott asked as he felt around the ground. He picked up a sharp stone "Everything that happened to me, was either the cause of _my friends_ , or the wind, and I can't get payback for the wind." As he approached her, she backed up, until the reached a wall. She was scared and had no idea what to do. She thought He was her friend; she couldn't hurt him. She knew he didn't share that mindset. In her frustration, she began to tear up.

"Would you look at that!" exclaimed Whimsicott "When you think of all the times you've made me cry, don't you think it's only fair that I get to do the same to you?" Lilligant didn't answer. "Well, it's a shame to see such a pretty one go..."

Her screams couldn't travel enough to reach out of the cave, let alone get to wherever Leavanny was searching for the two.


	2. Bug Squashing

Chapter 2: Bug Squashing

The next day Whimsicott limped a fake limp in search of came to the little den where they had been living for the past few weeks. The den was separated into one larger chamber at the entrance, and a smaller one with a semi hidden entrance from when Leavanny was a Swadloon and wanted to be by herself a lot. Those days pissed Whimsicott off the most, because if anyone actually needed seclusion, it was him. When he tried to use it for himself, he would get stopped and sidetracked or he'd see that it was already being used and yelled at to leave. When it became clear that he would not, he was forced out of the den entirely. At that point he was at the mercy of the accursed wind. As a Cottonee he vowed to get revenge on her for those, and he was going to soon.

It became apparent that Leavanny wasn't there, and Whimsicott was trying to seem wounded, so he wouldn't look for her. She was bound to return eventually, so he played his part and took a much needed nap. In his sleep, he dreamed of a world where he was king. His companions Lilligant and Leavanny were weights chained to him to hinder his progress, but he broke free with his will, and they faded to nothing. He had a grand castle, and he saw many Pokémon outside who adored him. In the Crowd it seemed there was one of every Pokémon, including Legendaries. All but one. Tornadus. Of course the underlying reason to any and all misfortune to Whimsicott would continue to defy him even in his dreams!

Whimsicott looked up, and there he saw him. Tornadus floated high in the sky. His face was in a smug smirk. He was taunting him, and the thought made Whimsicott's blood boil. He snarled, clawed and kicked in frustration. He felt the wind roaring around him, lifting and shaking him. Nothing Whimsicott did seemed to help now. He screamed out in anger. A primal, unearthly scream. He wanted this to stop.

Whimsicott was surprised to see Leavanny had shaken him awake. He wondered how much time had passed since he took his rest. Leavanny looked concerned.

"Are you alright?" she asked, although the answer was clear "You look like you were having a nightmare!"

"I'm living a nightmare!" Whimsicott lied "Lilligant! Oh, sweet Lilligant..."

"So you two found a sun stone? What happened? Where were you?"

"Li-Lilligant is dead! She's dead and its my fault!" that was a complete truth. "We went out in search of a sun stone. It was a in a cave nearby. We looked and looked, and only found it when we were leaving after we used it, we were attacked by an Arbok! The stone seemed to belong to him, but when I saw him I-I just froze! She tried her best to help me, but I couldn't move! She had to drag me and I slowed her down a lot when she tried to escape. She tripped and dropped . The Arbok tried to pick me off but Lilligant stopped her. She told me to run when she tried to hold the Arbok back, and all I could do was watch! The Arbok k-killed her! Lilligant fought back but Arbok was way too much for her! After that I ran out, as fast as I could. I got lost, but I made it back just a few hours ago." Whimsicott made a few fake tears to try and sell his story. "We could have made it if I weren't so scared! It's _my_ fault!"

"It's not your fault!" Leavanny tried to reassure him "I'm sure I would have done the same in that situation. Lilligant was always the brave one." This was also a lie. Leavanny let who he though was his friend rest, and watched him to make sure there were no more problems. Unbeknownst to her, Whimsicott was plotting her death.

Whimsicott got up a few hours before Leavanny. He saw that she had fallen asleep where she watched him. He squeezed out of the den into the dawn's early light. He sat on a damp stump and waited for his "friend" to wake up. It took about an hour and a half, but Whimsicott was patient. He could see her peek her head out of the den and squint in the morning light.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He was more than alright and it annoyed him to hear her ask.

"I think I am." was his reply. He hopped down from the stump and wandered into the woods. He knew Leavanny would follow. He moved rather quickly, and it was difficult for her to keep up. It wasn't hard to find the cave. Whimsicott didn't ever really forget anything. When they had reached it, Whimsicott sat down, pretending to be perplexed. The cave entrance was sealed off with many stones. This was his doing.

"Why exactly did you want to come back here?" asked Leavanny. Whimsicott didn't respond. He "searched" for another way in. He circled the mountain where the cave led into. Finally, he found an entrance. He already knew that this one met up with the other. He continued down the cave.

"What are you trying, Whimsicott?" Leavanny called to him before she started following again "You're not going back to that Arbok are you?" WHimsicott didn't answer, he just disappeared into the darkness. Leavanny stumbled in the darkness. She could hardly see, and she doubted that Whimsicott could either.

"Whimsicott? Please answer me!" she cried out desperately in the darkness. "I don't think this was a good idea! Let's go before someone gets hurt!"

"No way! The killer of our friend is here and they're going to pay!"

Leavanny felt she had no choice. She wasn't going to abandon her friend, and it looked like he needed to do this. Quite some time passed since they spoke to each other. Whimsicott had been dragging Leavanny through the darkness. Then, in a surprising manner, Whimsicott yanked her to the ground, where he pinned her down.

"What do you think you are doing?!" she asked angrily and struggled to free herself "This isn't funny!"

"Of course it isn't! I haven't ever done something"funny" in my life!" Whimsicott sent a fist at Leavanny and just grazed the side of her face.

"Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?"

"You were the cause of almost all of my pain!" he threw another punch, this one connecting and hitting her in her mouth. Her head slammed into the stone floor. "We're out in the wild because of you! We left one of the safest spits we ever found because you thought it was boring!" With every point, he hit her again. "And you know what? If you weren't so obvious, Lilligant might still be alive! I wouldn't have been able to get you both..."

This shocked Leavanny. Whimsicott killed their friend? That couldn't be true. But the fact that he was trying to get her now pretty much proved it. She threw off Whimsicott , got up and sprinted away. She couldn't tell where she was going in the dark, but she knew she had to get away. She stumbled over a rock but she didn't fall and kept running. Whimsicott was in fierce pursuit. There was no way he was going to let her go. Leavanny began to see light , but she was getting exhausted from the beating she took, as well as running. She slowed down slightly and Whimsicott saw his chance. He lept upon her back and she fell forward. He made sure she landed on her face, and slid on it too. Whimsicott got off and took a few steps back. When Leavanny tried to get up, he delivered a powerful curbstomp to the back of her head, smashing it into the floor. He turned her over and struck her over and over. He slammed her against the wall, and kneed her in the chin. She slowly slid down to the floor, and then tried desperately to crawl away. It was pathetic to see, and Whimsicott dealt her another curbstomp. She tried in vain to get up, but collapsed. Whimsicott stomped again and gave her a few more blows to the face, but it was done. She was dead.

Whimsicott marched out of the cave and laughed a hearty laugh. Then he shouted.

"I'm coming for you next, Tornadus!"


End file.
